fpdbgafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Post da Meia-Noite
O post da meia-noite criado por MDP é uma série de posts sobre teorias da conspiração, lendas bizarras e outras coisas que envolve membros do grupo ou não, as características mais presentes nos posts são: a má escrita, a falta de sentido, ̶t̶e̶x̶t̶o̶s̶ ̶r̶i̶s̶c̶a̶d̶o̶s̶ ̶p̶a̶r̶a̶ ̶c̶o̶n̶f̶u̶n̶d̶i̶r̶ ̶o̶ ̶l̶e̶i̶t̶o̶r̶ e humor duvidoso. Abaixo aqui estão reunidas todas as histórias do post da meia-noite. Sonho do Raffael criado por: Vitor com ajuda de Raffos, Marmota, Ulisses e MDP postado por: MDP Na verdade nada disso existe, isso tudo não passa de um sonho de um Raffael em coma, o raffael na verdade era amigo do pessoal do FPDB, e sofreu um grave acidente, mas ele era tão amigo que criou uma história na mente onde todos seus amigos, únicos amigos na verdade, estariam envolvidos. E com isso criou aventuras para seus amigos (e heróis) durante o período que ficou em coma por muito tempo(Long long time), por isso criou o FGA, e o RPG, onde seu espírito mandão o fez liderar os grupos, satisfazendo o seu desejo inconsciente de ser deus. Então a gente não passa do fruto da imaginação de um raffael em coma. Cada membro do FGA, representa uma caracteristica da personalidade do Raffael. Gabriel - O seu lado competitivo Vitor - O seu espirito de Justiça (reclamão) Brondani - o seu Espírito Tarado Thierry - o seu Espírito chato (mancada Vitor) Matheus Dias - o seu Espírito criativo (gostei) Ícaro - o Lado em que o cérebro dele foi afetado Mauricio - Seu Alter ego Ulisses Dornelles - Os seus fracassos Emerson Filho - Sua inocência Flamarion - Seu lado manipulador Bernard - Seu lado comunista e revolucionário Diego - Seu lado Clubista Yuri - Seu lado maduro Raffael Oliveira - Seu lado Mandão Caio - Seu lado treteiro Eliseu Kopp Jr. -Seu lado Autista dos memes Lagos e Rikelme - Seus conflitos internos Paulo Egidio - Representa seu lado racional que tenta fazer ele encarar a realidade que está dormindo Boa noite!!! Lenda Urbana: a Marmota sem Cabeça criado e postado por: MDP Vocês com certeza já ouviram falar da lenda da mula-sem-cabeça, mas saibam que isso tudo é uma versão mais chata de uma lenda bageense: A lenda da Marmota sem cabeça As marmotas sem-cabeças são ex-torcedores do Bagé que viraram a casaca e agora torcem para o Guarany de Bagé. E como castigo, o vira-casaca se transforma em uma marmota com fogo no lugar da cabeça nas noites de segunda para ̶̶̶t̶e̶r̶c̶e̶i̶r̶a̶ ̶d̶i̶v̶i̶s̶ã̶o̶ ̶d̶o̶ ̶g̶a̶u̶c̶h̶o̶,̶ terça-feira. Segundo os relatos, essas criaturas ficam rodeando o estádio Estrela D'Alva. Os mais velhos dizem que a primeira aparição dessas criaturas foi em 1920 quando o Guarany de Bagé conquistou o seu 1º Gauchão. Dizem que a mesma coisa acontece com brasileiros que torcem para a ̶V̶i̶c̶e̶n̶t̶i̶n̶a̶ Argentina, mas ao invés de serem Marmotas São Antas sem-cabeça. Ilustração: Pq essas merdas de lendas nunca tem Fotos. Boa noite!!! Faroeste Gartigueiro Compositores: Raffael(principal), Gabriel(Marmota), Eu e Thierry Postado por: MDP Tinha demência o tal Ícaro do Rio de Janeiro Era o que todos diziam quando o Ban ele levou Deixou pra trás todo o marasmo da favela Só pra sentir no seu sangue o ódio que Zotto causou Quando criança só pensava em ser Gartigueiro Ainda mais quando pro Gartic o marmota o chamou Ele aprendeu alguma coisa quando jogava Mas ele nunca desenhou algo que prestou Marco, jogou a segundona e ficou contente Não se esforçou para garantir o primeiro lugar Sentia mesmo que era mesmo diferente Sentia que aquilo ali não era o seu lugar Well, não queria mais jogar Então eliminaram ele da competição Depois ficou puto porque não deixaram ele voltar De escolha própria, escolheu a exclusão Cobiçava as menininhas da faculdade Quando soltava as fotos delas era um esplendor Pros sub-15 e adultos isso era uma glória Para o grupo Brondani era um salvador O novato, Não entendia como o jogo funcionava Nomes gringos, acento e travessão Ficou cansado de chutar resposta Jogou no google e apareceu o nome não Na wikipedia foi ver nome de timinho e encontrou aquele escudo que estava a procurar mas ele não percebeu a passagem do tempo outra rodada já ia começar Dizia ele: "Estou procurando o escudo no GE " Neste país portal melhor não há Tô precisando saber o país ou estado Não consigo acertar, sem saber o lugar" E o Marmota não achou a resposta E do grupo ele saiu, se sentindo mal Ele sentia falta da felicidade Que era jogar um gartic, agora era tão sem sal Meu Deus, mas que jogo lindo Quero muito algo conquistar" Pensou Raffael, um jogador zoeiro Que nunca ganhou nada por mandinga Na sexta-feira Vitor fazia enquete na bondade Pra saber o horário e descobrir o vencedor Mas chegou uma gente irritante E zoou ele porque a enquete não travou. No FPDB, Um pernambucano por lá vivia E muitas ideias ele começou a bolar Seu nome era Raffael ele dizia E um campeonato de gartic ele iria começar E o Ulisses sempre se preparava Mas o destino insistia em sua saúde piorar E lia às sete horas a mensagem Que sempre dizia que a partida iria começar Mas Vitor não queria mais conversa E decidiu que, como o MDP, ele ia se virar Elaborou mais uma vez seu plano santo E para ser campeão, ele começou a amistosar Logo logo os maluco do outro grupo souberam da novidade "Tem gartic bom ai!" E os novatos só faziam pagar mico Principalmente o tal do Thierry MDP treinou para ficar forte Contou com um pouco de sorte, para a Série B ganhar E de repente, sob a boa influência do quarteto de ferro Começou a mitar Já na primeira League Ele mitou e pro G4 ele foi pela primeira vez Claro que o Marmota jogou pouco Mas foi bem maluco aquele mêêêês Agora o Marmota era rebaixado Esquecido, humilhado lá na Série B Não tinha quase ninguém lá no jogo Depois de uma partida ninguém foi vencer Thierry teve que viver com a sina De jogar na Série B que o Marmota jogou Mas não estava tudo perdido ainda Pelo menos 20 pontos ele faturou Flamarion disse que iria se afastar Namoradeiro resolveu ser "Com a minha pitanguinha vou ficar Só volto pra fazer o Raffos sofrer" O Emerson queria ser o novo marmota Mas parece que tem deficiência na mao E ele faz obras horrorosas Causando a todos enorme incompreensão "Não boto nome do estado do time Nem do seu país Isso eu não faço não É só olhar pra minha coleção de estrelas Dentre todos os jogadores, sou o campeão" E começaram a sair do grupo Estava ficando sem graça, não tinha nem brasfootão Antes de falir, puseram-se a pensar, o Marmota disse: "Vai começar agora o Cambrabazão" Descobrimos a bandeira de chapadão Descobrimos a bandeira de chapadão Agora vai começar a votação É tao horrivel que vai ferrar a sua visão Não é que o comitê estava certo O grupo estava inquieto, era post sem parar Bombou no meio daquela zoeira E outras coisas começaram a criar O presidente, sempre todo zoeiro Embora fosse pipoqueiro, história sabia criar Raffos virou mestre de RPG E o Ulisses se empolgou para jogar Mas acontece que um tal de Alexandre Gartiqueiro sem renome, conseguiu se rebaixar E sorrateiro, quase sem ser visto Decidiu que Rikelmito iria denunciar Mas o Rikelme ficou na posição 2 Rapidamente subiu para a Série A E o embate ficou só para depois Mas a rivalidade já estava lá Marmota, gartigueiro sem-vergonha manipulou o brasfoot e fez todo mundo chiar Manipulava os jogos e se dizia inocente Mas nem sabia disfarçar E o Bernard há muito tempo não jogava E pro Gartic ele resolveu voltar "Eu vou subir, nem que a vaca tussa Passei do tempo de não pontuar" Chegando o final de julho, vacilou Na Série B pela terceira vez O campeonato que quase ninguém jogou E mesmo assim, não ficou entre os três Das atenções Marco se tornou o centro E então o pessoal pra uma partida o chamou "Hoje às sete horas lá na sala Senha FPDBLEAGUE, é pra lá que eu vou" E Bernard, pode escolher as suas chapas Que tu não vai ser vice, seu louco ditador O Vitor vai colocar o Caio Que não é comunista e sujo como o senhor E o Vitinho não sabia o que fazer Quando viu aberta a eleição Disse que ele não queria concorrer Jurou que era tudo pura zoação Todo dia quando bate zero hora Todo o grupo sem demora Se prepara para ler As lendas que o Pias Dereira posta Sendo que a culpa disto é sua falta do que fazer O Zampier, uma baita duma anta Saiu do grupo sem sequer discutir Mateus Ribeiro, torcedor do Palmeiras Ruim no gartic, no cartola só sorri E o Emershow ainda é uma criança Não tem sequer idade para competir Por causa da sua net, ele dança "Culpa da net via rádio, já caí" E o Diego bloqueou o Face E então todo jogo ele perdeu Joao Batista ninguém sabe pra onde foi Luiz Henrique só o Vitor conheceu "Rikelme eu sou desenhista. Coisa que você não é E não escrevo não Olha pra cá escritor, sem vergonha Dá uma olhada no meu desenho e se vira para desenhar no seu tijolão" E Lagos com a pontuação 22 Denunciou o desenho do Rikelme escritor Os dois viraram rivais depois Uma rivalidade maior que Paysandu e Remo E o povo declarava que Mauricio Era grande porque a copa ele venceu E a alta marmotada da cidade Não acreditou no que viu e aconteceu E Paulo não conseguiu o que queria Quando veio pro Gartic, com o diabo ter Ele queria era acordar o presidente Pra livrar toda essa gente que não faz NADA!!!!!! Identidade do Ulisses autores: Brondani (teoria 5), Marmota, Ulisses, MDP, Raffael Teoria 1: Ulisses é o vasco da Gama Teoria 2: Ulisses é um agente secreto Teoria 3: Ele é um Robô Teoria 4: Ele é o fruto da mente do Raffael em coma e o grande destaque do post a teoria 5 elaborada pelo Brondani ̶t̶r̶i̶-̶b̶ê̶b̶a̶d̶o̶ que fala que o Ulisses é o frankstein(é assim que escreve?) do cartola e não o contrário ̶n̶ã̶o̶ ̶e̶n̶t̶e̶n̶d̶i̶ Teoria 1 - Vasco da Gama Teoria do Marmota que diz que o Ulisses é o Vasco da gama (aquele navegador que não estava chapado e acertou o caminho para a índia), criou uma máquina do tempo para ver o futuro da colônia portuguesa na índia, mas como portugueses sempre acabam no Brasil quando tentam ir para a índia, acabou em terras tupiniquins, ao chegar no Brasil do século XXI (2001) roubaram a sua máquina, logo depois viu o título do grêmio da copa do Brasil e pensou: “Esse deve ser o melhor time do Brasil, vai ganhar tudo nos próximos anos” e como ficou preso por aqui no futuro, acabou virando o Ulisses, e usa a engrenagem, pois é o simbolo do mecanismo da máquina que ele tanto almeja. Prova 1: “Engrenagem lembra o que: o Simbolo do caxias, Caxias fica onde? Caxias óbvio, Caixas tem plantação de que? Uva, Uva faz o que?Vinho, Vinho tem aonde?Portugal, Quem nasceu em Portugal? Vasco da Gama. Caxias fica no Rio grande do Sul e onde ele mora?Rio Lixo do sul. Prova 2: Ele é o 2º maior vice, e quem é conhecido por ser vice?Sim Vasco da Gama Prova 3: Vasco da Gama “morreu” em 1524 na índia, na verdade ele não morreu, mas sim foi para o futuro Prova 4: Ele fica doente direto, Isso se deve a seu sistema imunológico não preparado para os vírus e bactérias modernas. Teoria 2 - Agente Secreto ''' Ulisses é um agente secreto, De qual agencia?não se sabe, talvez da KGB, CIA, ASA, MOSSAD, CSKA, ABIN, SCCP, e está aqui para espionar o Raffos, que é procurado pela interpol, o fato dele ser vice se justifica como um ordem superior para “se misturar”, e se ele ganhasse ia chamar muita atenção, porém ele acabou se destacando justamente por ser vice, então veio a ordem para ele ganhar um amistoso. Prova 1: Ele não treta com ninguém. Prova 2: Ninguém nunca viu uma foto dele (suspeito não) '''Teoria 3 - Ele é um robô A foto da engrenagem é o logo da empresa que criou ele, ele está no FPDB e no FGA para aprender mais sobre os humanos, ̶P̶a̶r̶a̶ ̶a̶j̶u̶d̶a̶r̶ ̶o̶s̶ ̶r̶o̶b̶ô̶s̶ ̶a̶ ̶d̶o̶m̶i̶n̶a̶r̶ ̶o̶ ̶m̶u̶n̶d̶o̶ ̶n̶o̶ ̶f̶u̶t̶u̶r̶o̶, o objetivo do projeto é incerto Prova 1: A Foto dele Prova 2: Ele tem muita dificuldade em acertar Charadas demente e desenhos de flamengos verdes. Logo, deduzimos que sua programação não se adapta a demências. Prova 3: Ele não fala da ̶N̶ã̶o̶ vida amorosa dele no chat C̶o̶m̶o̶ ̶a̶l̶g̶u̶n̶s̶ ̶m̶e̶m̶b̶r̶o̶s̶ ̶q̶u̶e̶ ̶n̶ã̶o̶ ̶p̶e̶g̶a̶ ̶n̶i̶n̶g̶u̶é̶m̶,̶ ̶m̶a̶s̶ ̶v̶i̶v̶e̶ ̶f̶a̶l̶a̶n̶d̶o̶)̶, afinal ele não liga pra isso (é um robô). Prova 4: O sobre nome dele, há uma loja de eletrônicos em Porto Alegre com o nome Dorneles, a loja é fachada para a grande loja subterrânea Dorneles ̶u̶m̶b̶r̶e̶l̶l̶a̶ Corporation Teoria 4: Ele faz parte do inconsciente de um Raffael em coma: Na verdade todos nós fazemos parte, a teoria completa em outro post-da meia noite: sonho do Raffael Teoria 5: Ele é o Frankenstein do cartola. Teoria Brondaniana: E se Ulisses fosse um androide? E mais..E se o frankstein do cartola na verdade fosse ele o criador de Ulisses e não o contrario?pois bem,vamos aos fatos:Jamais foi visto qualquer imagem do rosto de ulisses,sua foto de perfil é uma ingrenagem,publicada durante aquela moda de postar fotos de quando se era criança,ou seja,a ingrenagem seria o equivalente a seu embrião,no caso a primeira peça de seu corpo.Esse androide não poderia deixar que as pessoas desconfiacem,então para interagir na internet,criou uma identidade humana falsa a qual batizou de ulisses dornelles,nome genérico de um humano.Como inevitavelmente essa criatura gosta de jogos eletronicos e interação online por levar vantagem nesse quesito pois consegue ter um acesso privilegiado aos agorítimos de programação,participa de grupos dessas mesmas competições online com essa falsa identidade de humano.O primeiro desses campeonatos foi o gartic.Sua capacidade acima da média de escanear os escudos com seus dispositivos,pesquisa-los instantaneamente e e mandar a palavra diretamente para o servidor,sem precisar digitá-la como um ser humano logo o atraíram para uma diversão que além de entretenimento,ele teria o reinado absoluto nesse e-sport.Mas havia um porém,esse androide tinha medo de descriminação caso sua verdadeira identidade fosse descoberta então para evitar desconfianças,até hoje o frankstein usa uma tática muito inteligente,atingir o maximo desempenho sem ter os olhares voltados a ele. Como ele faz isso?Sendo vice em TODAS as competições.Ele usa de suas habilidades privilegiadas para ganhar o jogo,mas para não ter os holofortes de campeão,deixa voluntariamente o segundo colocado lhe ultrapassar a poucos segundos do fim da partida.Mas o gartic não é a única coisa que o atrai,outro hobby dessa criatura é o fantasy game conhecido como cartola,outra área que ele leva vantagem pelos mesmos motivos citados anteriormente ,mas com um porém, essa aberração acabou ficando de cabeça baixa com a primeira tática, pois o objetivo de não ser notado fora cumprido porém o que mais atraía,o da superioridade,tinha sempre que abrir mão em razão do primeiro.Foi aí que surgiu seu plano genial,criar um androide fake,mas usando sua identidade já afirmada de humano,podendo finalmente,com esse fake que na verdade seria o próprio,porém sem a desconfianças ja que o verdadeiro fake ja havia se afirmado como humano,ninguém desconfiaria do fake criado por um fake.Assim frankstein com seu time denominado blue musketeers, poderia demonstrar seu verdadeiro potencial sem se preocupar com perseguições já que perfeitamente conseguia iludir os demais na concepção de que sua criação na verdade era seu criador.Com o plano em andamento,o androide apenas programou sua criação (e não criador) ulisses para fazer escalações randomicas enquanto o mesmo,brilhava com mais de 100 pontos de vantagem na liga dolly cartola league, porém tanta empolgação fez com que o robô mesmo com o plano perfeito começasse a chamar atenção dos mais conspiracionistas,o que o fez a adotar novamente a solução da primeira competição, mas como no cartola não é uma competição em que os adversários se enfrentam em tempo real,não podia simplesmente diminuir um pouco o rendimento,isso nao lhe garantiria o vice como no gartic, então abrindo mão das lideranças da rodada para que os outros pudessem se aproximar e não ganhar com tanta folga,ele simplesmente oscilava entre 90 numa rodada e 2 pontos na outra,por outro lado,reprogramou o androide verdadeiro,no caso o denominado ulisses,para que fizesse pontuações mais regulares e se comportasse mais como humano,deixando a intenção inicial de que o mundo visse ulisses como humano e a si mesmo como androide,quando na verdade é o contrario,ulisses é a criação com aparencia humana, criada pelo frankstein a fim de camuflar a sua verdadeira identidade. Boa Noite!!! Raffael vai ser campeão Criado e postador por: MDP Nesse sábado sai o campeão da Liga, mas vocês sabiam que o campeão já estava combinado desde Julho? acompanhe comigo as coisas estranhas que aconteceram em Julho\Agosto no grupo 1-Eleições Perceberam como o ditador Raffael abriu a mão fácil da presidência tão fácil? Isso não é comum, um ditador abrir mão do poder tão fácil 2-Mauricio com problemas nas duas primeiras rodadas 3-Gabriel marmota estando em 3º no começo do primeiro turno das eleições, de repente passa para o segundo turno e ganha 4-Mim Acher do Thierry Lacerda Martins e do MDP nas eleições 5-Adiamento de DUAS rodadas do Gartic por culpa de “internet ruim” do Marmota Agora vamos ligar os fatos: Após a ultima Copa, Marmota e Raffos fizeram um acordo, Marmota abriria a mão do seu tri-campeonato e Raffos ganharia seu primeiro título, em troca Marmota viraria presidente com apaio adivinha de quem?do próprio Raffos, então as eleições foram convocadas. Porém Maurício surpreendeu a todos ao ganhar a copa e era um dos favoritos a levar a liga, isso ameaçava os planos da dupla Raffos-Marmota, e logo no primeiro jogo o que aconteceu? Ele teve problemas com a internet que se repetiu na segunda partida, coincidência?claro que não, Raffos subornou um funcionário que monitora a Internet da região do Maurício, no horário do jogo, o Funcionário decidiu Baixar GTAV com todos os mods e ̶b̶i̶z̶a̶r̶r̶i̶c̶e̶s̶ já criados no multi-verso, isso sobrecarregou a rede e a internet de toda região caiu. Porém o boicote ao Maurício não para por aí, por ser o candidato com a chapa mais fraca ̶M̶a̶u̶r̶í̶c̶i̶o̶ ̶s̶e̶r̶i̶a̶ ̶a̶ ̶M̶a̶r̶i̶n̶a̶?̶ ̶V̶i̶t̶o̶r̶ ̶e̶ ̶M̶a̶r̶m̶o̶t̶a̶ ̶s̶ã̶o̶ ̶c̶o̶m̶o̶ ̶P̶T̶ ̶e̶ ̶P̶S̶D̶B̶?̶ Começou uma intensa compra de votos a favor do Marmota no dia da eleição, deixando a chapa mais fraca de fora do segundo turno, no segundo turno, a chapa do PAS decidiu se desfazer e cada um votar no candidato que quisesse, porém sem avisar ninguém, todos os membros do antigo PAS são adicionados em um chat com uma clara propaganda política mandatatória “VOTEM NO MARMOTA”, claramente para coagir os ex-PAS a votar no Marmota. Alguns membros do PAS se recusaram a votar no marmota, entre eles estavam Thierry e MDP indecisos, e aí as coisas ficam mais esquisitas, faltavam apenas os 2 para votar, e o Marmota estava ganhando por 1 voto de diferença, se um dos 2 votassem no Vitor a eleição empatava, se os 2 votassem, Vitor ganharia, então misteriosamente Thierry que estava ON no chat da liga, deu MIM ACHER (até agora ninguém conseguiu explicar), e MDP misteriosamente, faltando 30 minutos para a eleição acabar houve uma queda de luz, após a luz voltar, e o PC ligar o mesmo fez de tudo, mas a internet não voltava no seu computador, e misteriosamente ela voltou a funcionar depois da meia-noite (quando a eleição estava encerrada), o que faz ser bem suspeito, talvez um vírus instalado pela UNDEPAG fez isso? E ainda teve o episodio da Internet do marmota, a verdade é que não houve falha nenhuma, o Marmota falou aquilo justamente para saber o resultado da eleição antes de jogar as rodadas decisivas, afinal o trato era Raffael perde a presidencia para o Marmota e ganha a Liga, e faltando apenas 1 rodada ficaria muito na cara a manipulação, com 3 é restando é mais fácil manipular e a desculpa da internet ruim é perfeita para justificar o mal desempenho nas ultimas rodadas da liga. ESSA É A VERDADE VERDADEIRA. BOA NOITE!!! Marmotismo criadores: MDP, Marmota. Postado por: MDP “Vocês não perceberam, mas o ̶C̶o̶m̶u̶n̶i̶s̶m̶o̶ marmotismo está sendo implantado no grupo aos poucos. O que é marmotismo?Marmotismo é uma ideologia política baseada no ̶C̶o̶m̶u̶n̶i̶s̶m̶o̶, Jacobinismo (WTF?), Gremismo, Sulismo, Pessimismo, Paintismo, Garticismo , Gauchismo,Bageismo, e outros ismos Principais ideais defendidos no marmotismo: - Eliminação do Vitor na Gartic cup; - Abolição das demências nos desenhos - Bônus para todos ; -Menos para o Ícaro, Vitor, Emerson e qualquer outro opositor; -Uso da violência (BAN eterno de 30 dias) contra os opositores; -Fim de todos os privilégios do Vitor. - Distribuição marmolitária dos pontos -Implantar o Sulismo e o gauchismo no grupo -Sr. Waldermar na capa eternamente. -Venezuela campeã da Copa América no brasfoot -Raffael vice -Ter fotos das colegas do Brondani o dia inteiro ̶I̶s̶s̶o̶ ̶n̶ã̶o̶ ̶é̶ ̶r̶u̶i̶m̶ Provas de que a marmotização está acontecendo: - ̶C̶o̶m̶u̶n̶i̶z̶a̶ç̶ã̶o̶ Marmotização dos escudos ( ̶i̶g̶n̶o̶r̶e̶m̶ ̶e̶s̶s̶a̶ ̶p̶a̶r̶t̶e̶ ̶o̶ ̶p̶o̶s̶t̶ ̶a̶i̶n̶d̶a̶ ̶n̶ã̶o̶ ̶f̶o̶i̶ ̶p̶u̶b̶l̶i̶c̶a̶d̶o̶). -Eleições suspeitas (isso foi abordado em outro post Raffael vai ser campeão -Chats “secretos” -Demora na divulgação da tabela da Liga. -Emerson mesmo não sendo rebaixado por pontos, foi “rebaixado” por causa dos desenhos “dementes” dele, e todo mundo sabe que o Emerson é da OMC (oposição ao governo). -ícaro o famoso “charadas dementes”, misteriosamente teve sua tela danificada dificultando o seu desempenho e sendo rebaixado, ícaro tb é da OMC. -O maior opositor do marmota (Vitor) se cinzou após ser prejudicado na copa. -Ninguém foi autorizado a coloca-lo de volta (Marmota disse publicamente para deixa-lo 1 mês fora ̶e̶x̶i̶l̶a̶d̶o̶ ̶n̶o̶ ̶A̶c̶r̶e̶ ). -Outros membros da OMC foram para o exílio (cinzaram), pq estava sofrendo perseguição política. -A mídia (Gartic Esporte e Gartic One) é corrupta e parcial. ̶e̶e̶e̶e̶e̶e̶i̶i̶i̶i̶i̶i̶i̶i̶ -Segundo o site imparcial ̶f̶o̶r̶a̶t̶e̶m̶e̶r̶.̶c̶o̶m̶.̶b̶r̶/̶ foramarmota.com.rs, marmota estaria sendo investigado pela lava jato, sendo financiado pela URSS. -O excesso de posts inúteis ̶co̶m̶o̶ ̶e̶s̶s̶e̶ para entreter os ̶t̶r̶o̶x̶a̶s̶ membros do grupo, afim deles não perceberem o que está passando. Denuncia: Organização MDP: (Monkeys Don't Pray) BOA NOITE!!! Brondani Gerencia o Tráfico de mulheres Criado e postado por: Marmota Todos ficam fascinados com a beleza das colegas do Sr. Brondani, e tem que ficar mesmo, pois é cada beldade que ele nos mostra, impossível não se impressionar com a sorte dele. Mas, você já parou pra pensar se elas estão bem agora? E a resposta é sim e não. Todas elas estão sob posse dele, elas fazem tudo que ele manda, tudo mesmo, e você pensa "ah, mas tem fotos delas na praia, com a turma" calma, nós vamos desmentir isso. E porque sim e não? nós vamos mostrar no final. 1 - Brondani é um puta milionário com um abrigo subterrâneo, as fotos na sala de aula, casas, academias entre outros locais fechados são feitas em estúdios nesse abrigo. 2 - As fotos na praia e em locais abertos são em praias de verdade mesmo, elas são forçadas a ir lá e tirar uma foto qualquer. 3 - Quem tira as fotos e as pessoas aleatórias que aparecem nas fotos são outros sequestrados e amigos dele que ajudam nesse crime, afinal, o Brondani não vende apenas mulheres, existe um público feminino querendo comprar pessoas também. 4 - Todas as garotas e garotos de lá sofrem uma enorme lavagem cerebral antes de fotos, vídeos e outras coisas. Tudo isso para que o pelotense possa manipular com mais facilidade. 5 - Brondani bota fotos delas no grupo para atrair os menores de idade, que estão no ápice da puberdade, deixando eles loucos por elas. E isso tudo é marketing, pois quando algum chegar em 18 anos, Brondani vai chegar e explicar a situação, além de apresentar os preços. Se você chegar aos 18 e não for chamado, quer dizer que você é o próximo a ser manipulado por ele. 6 - Brondani tem controle a todas as contas e redes sociais das meninas, para não parecer que elas são fakes e também pro público achar que elas estão "soltas" 7 - Brondani sequestra gurias novas, um belo exemplo (belo mesmo) é a Lara, que foi sequestrada com 16 anos, pois ele viu ela e já encontrou futuro na donzela, e ele acertou, hoje ela é a mais valiosa de todas. 8 - Todas as pessoas na volta dele são manipuladas, Brondani mora isolado da cidade e só tem como amigos os companheiros do esquema. Comida e outras coisas chegam lá graças a um outro cara ligado no esquema, que recebe o dinheiro lá, (Brondani tem caixas eletrônicos em casa) compra e entrega pessoalmente em seu belo e sumido condomínio subterrâneo. 9 - Elas não são maltratadas, lá existe uma bela estrutura para elas ficarem bonitas e gostosas como sempre. Alimentação, academia, quartos confortáveis, tecnologia, enfim, no máximo o Brondani bota uma lavagem cerebral para transformar alguma (ou algumas) em escravas sexuais temporárias, e após o ato elas não se lembram de nada, é tudo muito bem feito, mas é nada que possa alterar o físico da menina, afinal, ele se preocupa muito em preservar elas para que o valor das suas lindas gurias aumente depois. ABRAM OS OLHOS Brondani pode estar te observando. Gabriel Kochenborger Central FGA de Jornalismo. Zampier Espião criado por: Thierry e MDP postado por: MDP Seria O Zampier um agente infiltrado no grupo nos espionando? Vamos aos fatos: Como já foi denunciado em outro post o Marmota tem implantado o Marmotismo no grupo, porém mal arranhamos a ponta do iceberg, o Marmota planeja dominar o Brasil ̶e̶ ̶j̶u̶n̶t̶o̶ ̶c̶o̶m̶ ̶s̶e̶u̶ ̶c̶o̶m̶p̶a̶n̶h̶e̶i̶r̶o̶ ̶p̶i̶n̶k̶ ̶v̶ã̶o̶ ̶f̶a̶z̶e̶r̶ ̶o̶ ̶q̶u̶e̶ ̶f̶a̶z̶e̶m̶ ̶t̶o̶d̶a̶s̶ ̶a̶s̶ ̶n̶o̶i̶t̶e̶s̶ ̶t̶e̶n̶t̶a̶r̶ ̶d̶o̶m̶i̶n̶a̶r̶ ̶o̶ ̶m̶u̶n̶d̶o̶, Há muito mais nos porões do Palácio Farroupilha do que vcs pensam. O que vocês estão lendo não saiu em nenhum veículo de imprensa e muito menos na televisão. Notem que é material para uma reportagem especial, por exemplo, do famoso Marmotástico da emissora MDP ̶(̶M̶a̶r̶m̶o̶t̶a̶ ̶D̶i̶t̶a̶d̶o̶r̶ ̶n̶o̶ ̶P̶o̶d̶e̶r̶)̶ . Ou ainda, a criação de uma CPI do Golpe Marmotista, para investigar a fundo toda essa teia diabólica que o comitê do FGA articulou para matar lentamente o gartic brasileiro. e porque não saiu na mídia? pq a mídia é corrupta e vendeu seu silêncio ̶E̶i̶i̶i̶i̶i̶i̶i̶i̶,̶ ̶e̶u̶ ̶a̶p̶o̶i̶o̶ ̶q̶u̶e̶m̶ ̶p̶a̶g̶a̶ ̶m̶a̶i̶s̶,̶ ̶s̶i̶m̶p̶l̶e̶s̶ ̶a̶s̶s̶i̶m̶ Em Bagé isso já existe, os seres humanos nesse sistema marmotista se transformam em ̶U̶l̶i̶s̶s̶e̶s̶ robôs e vivem toda a sua vida num estado sólido, nem gasoso ou líquido, apenas sólido. Com suspeitas que isso estava acontecendo disso várias organizações de inteligência cooperaram para investigar como a KGB, CIA, MDP, ASA, SiFu e GESTAPO enviaram um espião com o codinome Rafael Zampier para entenderem o que estava acontecendo e descobriram que o marmotismo estava mais avançado do que eles previram, vamos aos fatos que provam que o Zampier é um espião: Zampier é um dos membros mais antigos do grupo. Tem um nome que parece mistura de russo com inglês com grego com Yanomani Não participa de nada no grupo ̶S̶u̶s̶p̶e̶i̶t̶o̶ ̶n̶ã̶o̶?̶ o Ulisses não é o espião (erramos em outro post da meia-noite, descobrimos que na vdd ele era o Vasco da Gama mesmo) Boa noite !!! Carta do ̶T̶e̶m̶e̶r̶ Brondani criado e postado por: MDP "Pelotas, 29 de Janeiro de 2.017. Senhor Presidente, "vincere marmots". vencerão Por isso lhe escrevo. Muito a propósito do intenso noticiário destes últimos dias e de tudo que me chega aos ouvidos das conversas no Palácio Farroupilha. Esta é uma carta pessoal. É um desabafo que já deveria ter feito há muito tempo. Desde logo lhe digo que não é preciso alardear publicamente a necessidade da minha lealdade. Tenho-a revelado ao longo destes cinco meses. Lealdade institucional pautada pelo art. 71 da Constituição Marmotana. Sei quais são as funções do Vice. À minha natural discrição preferi manter meus negócios que por acaso vc denunciou ̶n̶o̶ ̶s̶e̶m̶p̶r̶e̶ ̶c̶o̶n̶f̶i̶á̶v̶e̶l̶ ̶e̶ ̶i̶m̶p̶a̶r̶c̶i̶a̶l̶ ̶p̶o̶s̶t̶ ̶d̶a̶ ̶m̶e̶i̶a̶-̶n̶o̶i̶t̶e̶. Entretanto, sempre tive ciência da absoluta desconfiança do senhor e do seu entorno em relação a mim e ao Segundo Escalão. Desconfiança compatível com o que MDP tem feito , mas eu sempre mantive o apoio pessoal e partidário ao seu governo. Basta ressaltar que na última Eleição o senhor ganhou por apenas 1 voto. E só ganhou, ouso registrar, porque era eu o candidato na eleição à Vice. Tenho mantido a unidade do FGA apoiando seu governo usando o prestígio político que tenho advindo da credibilidade e do respeito que criei no chat, mandando fotos das minhas ̶p̶o̶b̶r̶e̶s̶ ̶v̶í̶t̶i̶m̶a̶s̶ ̶s̶e̶q̶u̶e̶s̶t̶r̶a̶d̶a̶s̶ colegas. Isso tudo não gerou confiança em mim, Gera desconfiança e menosprezo do governo. Vamos aos fatos. Exemplifico alguns deles. 1. passei os quatro primeiros meses de governo como vice decorativo. o senhor sabe disso. perdi todo protagonismo político que tivera no passado, perdendo o posto de tarado do grupo e que poderia ter sido usado pelo governo. só era chamado para resolver as votações do FGA e as crises políticas. 2. Jamais eu ou o UNDEPAG fomos chamados para discutir as formulações Manipuladoras ou as compras da mídia no gartic; éramos meros acessórios, secundários, subsidiários. 3. O senhor, à última hora, não renovou o Brasfoot do grupo, Aquele que o senhor criou os times venezuelanos de vários membros do grupo, mesmo eu tendo indicado o oposto. Quis, portanto, desvalorizar-me. Cheguei a registrar este fato no dia seguinte com o seu Waldemar, ao telefone. 4. Quando o senhor fez um apelo para que eu assumisse a coordenação manipuladora, no momento em que o governo estava muito desprestigiado, atendi e fizemos, eu e o Gavião, aprovamos a compra da mídia. Tema difícil porque dizia a respeito do MDP, e ele cobrou caro. Não titubeamos. Estava em jogo o Gartic. Quando se aprovou a compra da mídia, nada mais do que fazíamos tinha sequencia no governo. 5. Recordo, ainda, que o senhor, criou vários projetos sem antes falar comigo o que gerou em seus assessores a pergunta: o que veio primeiro o ovo ou a galinha? 6. Mais recentemente, conversa nossa (das duas maiores autoridades do FGA) foi divulgada o que causou polêmica(tudo bem que foi divulgada por mim, mas mesmo assim). 7. Quando falam do comité, sempre dizem dos 4 corruptos, sempre esquecendo que eu sou o quinto elemento e eu também participo da Roubalheira. O senhor sabe que, como Vice-Presidente, devo me manter cauteloso com o objetivo de procurar o que sempre fiz: Fazer o marmotismo vencer Passados estes momentos críticos, tenho certeza de que o FGA terá tranquilidade para crescer e consolidar as conquistas marmotais. Finalmente, sei que o senhor não tem confiança em mim e no UNDEPAG, hoje, e não terá amanhã. Lamento, mas esta é a minha convicção. Respeitosamente, \ T BRONDANI A Sua Excelência o senhor Gabriel koche…. ̶q̶u̶e̶ ̶n̶o̶m̶e̶ ̶d̶í̶f̶i̶c̶i̶l̶ ̶d̶a̶ ̶p̶.̶.̶.̶.̶ MARMOTA Presidente do FGA Palácio Marmotal Bagé, RS. " Boa noite!!! Teorias Gavião criado por: Marco Gavião e MDP postado por: MDP o Post de hoje vem diretamente dos confins da deep web, da camada mais obscura conhecida como FGA, espero que estejam com o Dramim preparado, porque o que vcs vão ler, em breve vai sair em todos os jornais do mundo ̶o̶u̶ ̶n̶ã̶o̶ . Você já deve ter notado que ora o Marco Gavião defende o governo marmotista ora critica, mas por que isso acontece? Separamos algumas teorias apresentadas por anônimos que não vamos identificar. ̶o̶ ̶p̶r̶ó̶p̶r̶i̶o̶ ̶g̶a̶v̶i̶ã̶o̶ . Teoria 1: Gavião é um Clone Teoria 2: Gavião é Bipolar Teoria 3: Gavião é um̶a̶ ̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶ Robô Teoria 4: Gavião é um Alien Espião Antes de continuar lendo, recomendo uma música pra colocar de fundo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQoRXhS7vlU&feature=youtu.be 1- Gavião Clone: Pouca gente sabe o que rola nos porões do palácio da marmota, o que menos pessoas ainda sabem é que o Gavião foi clonado, durante a crise entre o comitê e o Parlamento ̶I̶s̶s̶o̶ ̶e̶x̶i̶s̶t̶i̶u̶?̶ ̶s̶é̶r̶i̶o̶ ̶e̶u̶ ̶p̶e̶n̶s̶e̶i̶ ̶q̶u̶e̶ ̶e̶r̶a̶ ̶l̶e̶n̶d̶a̶ o Marco Gavião foi colocado por algumas horas no comitê, mas não pra resolver a crise e sim pra algo muito mais sinistro: ele foi clonado e o clone assumiu o lugar do original e é o clone que defende o governo, porém o plano deu errado uma vez que o original fugiu e tenta a todo custo retornar a sua vida ̶q̶u̶e̶ ̶v̶i̶d̶a̶?̶, e entra no face via computadores piratas tentando denunciar o plano maligno do governo, na forma de críticas contra os quatro membros do comitê ̶e̶s̶q̶u̶e̶c̶e̶r̶a̶m̶ ̶d̶o̶ ̶B̶r̶o̶n̶d̶a̶n̶i̶ ̶d̶e̶ ̶n̶o̶v̶o̶?̶. não se enganem, o Gavião foi clonado. 2 - Gavião Bipolar Já reparam que o Gavião ora defende o governo ora crítica? a explicação é simples, ele é bipolar, ̶c̶o̶m̶o̶ ̶s̶e̶i̶ ̶q̶u̶e̶ ̶v̶o̶c̶ê̶s̶ ̶s̶ã̶o̶ ̶b̶o̶c̶ó̶s̶ consultamos alguns especialistas pra falar o que é esse tal de “transtorno bipolar”e o porquê do Gavião ter desenvolvido isso. -”Ele é louco” -Dr.Obvio -”Acontece muito em membros do FGA” -Dr.Gartic -”Provavelmente ele passou muito tempo na time liine do raffos.” -Dr.Raffael Oliveira - “Ele é um bocó” -Dr.Roncatto - “Ele participou de experiências secretas do governo marmotano” -Dr. Conspirador -”Ele sofreu muito ciberbullying” Dr. Roncatto - “Se vocês soubessem o que aconteceu ficariam enojados” -Dr. Guntherzão da massa -"Ele é uma pessoa que tem sobrenome de Gavião e tinha uma foto de Sapo, qualquer um desenvolve transtorno bipolar assim" - Dr. Qualquer um que não entendeu a foto do Sapo -"Eu nem sei o que estou fazendo aqui" - você. Teoria 3 - Gavião é um robô ̶e̶ ̶a̶m̶i̶g̶o̶ ̶d̶o̶ ̶o̶u̶t̶r̶o̶ ̶r̶o̶b̶ô̶ ̶d̶o̶ ̶g̶r̶u̶p̶o̶,̶ ̶o̶ ̶U̶l̶i̶s̶s̶e̶s̶ Como denunciamos em outro post da meia-noite o Ulisses é um robô, então a máquina espertamente colocou a foto de um humano aleatório, e ativou o outro programa chamado: “Marco Gavião.EXE” Diferente do Ulisses, esse Robô tem como única e total missão a de PROMOVER O MARMOTISMO, sim meus caros leitores, O robô Gavião foi programado para defender o Marmota a todo custo, porém esse robô foi infectado por um vírus que ninguém sabe a origem, o nome do vírus é VitoreMdpComploContraoMarmota.exe, por isso ora ele posta criticando o governo ora ele posta apoiando o marmotismo cegamente, a explicação mais lógica pra isso é que ele é um robô infectado por um vírus. ̶c̶l̶a̶r̶o̶ ̶f̶a̶z̶ ̶t̶o̶t̶a̶l̶ ̶s̶e̶n̶t̶i̶d̶o̶ Teoria 4: Gavião é um alien Espião Enviado de uma galáxia distante do espaço sideral ̶a̶t̶é̶ ̶p̶q̶ ̶e̶x̶i̶s̶t̶e̶ ̶g̶a̶l̶á̶x̶i̶a̶s̶ ̶e̶m̶ ̶o̶u̶t̶r̶o̶s̶ ̶l̶u̶g̶a̶r̶e̶s̶ esse alien usa uma máscara que imita o rosto humano, só que a máscara rasgou e agora não cobre todo o rosto, deixando mostrar a pele do Alien onde devia estar a boca por isso que em todas as fotos de perfil do Marco Gavião a boca aparece tampada de algum jeito (podem reparar), esse Alien tem um objetivo: Espionar o FGA e o tal Marmotismo e por causa disso que as vezes posta coisas a favor ou contra o governo de modo a observar as reações das pessoas em relação a esse governo, não se deixem enganar, o Marco Alien observa e anota tudo. Os 7 pecados capitais do FGA criado por: Marmota e MDP postado por:MDP Vocês sabiam que há 7 membros do FGA que representam os pecados capitais? ̶P̶e̶c̶a̶d̶o̶ ̶C̶a̶p̶i̶t̶a̶l̶ ̶é̶ ̶q̶u̶a̶n̶d̶o̶ ̶n̶ã̶o̶ ̶é̶ ̶p̶e̶c̶a̶d̶o̶ ̶C̶o̶m̶u̶n̶a̶? MARMOTA - GANANCIA Marmota é extremamente apegado ao fga e odeia mudanças, sem falar que ele quer tudo que o grupo lhe oferece ̶a̶t̶é̶ ̶a̶s̶ ̶c̶o̶l̶e̶g̶a̶s̶ ̶d̶o̶ ̶B̶r̶o̶n̶d̶a̶n̶i̶ Marco Gavião - INVEJA ̶o̶ ̶c̶l̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶o̶u̶ ̶o̶ ̶o̶r̶i̶g̶i̶n̶a̶l̶?̶ Gaviao sente uma raiva incrível do comitê pq ele tem benefícios e não deu chances para ele no passado. Mauricio Alves Vieira - GULA ̶v̶u̶l̶g̶o̶ ̶m̶a̶g̶a̶l̶i̶ ̶d̶o̶ ̶g̶r̶u̶p̶o̶ Mauricio tá sempre comendo vei, pqp Raffael Oliveira - PREGUIÇA o maluco acorda as 3 da tarde e até hoje nao acabou com o livro e o Cambrabazão de escudos ̶t̶a̶m̶b̶é̶m̶ ̶5̶ ̶d̶a̶ ̶m̶a̶n̶h̶ã̶ ̶o̶ ̶c̶a̶r̶a̶ ̶t̶á̶ ̶n̶a̶ ̶d̶e̶e̶p̶ ̶w̶e̶b̶ Brondani - LUXURIA O cara tem 10000 de colegas gatas e quase nunca revela o nome delas, dificil nao ter luxuria com essas beldades na volta, ̶F̶o̶r̶a̶ ̶a̶s̶ ̶q̶u̶e̶ ̶e̶l̶e̶ ̶s̶e̶q̶u̶e̶s̶t̶r̶o̶u̶ MDP - VAIDADE ̶e̶u̶ ̶n̶ã̶o̶ ̶v̶o̶u̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶m̶a̶r̶c̶a̶r̶ Maluco bairrista do caralho, sente orgulho extremo de sua região e quer sempre provar que ela é a melhor ̶a̶ ̶c̶u̶l̶p̶a̶ ̶n̶ã̶o̶ ̶é̶ ̶m̶i̶n̶h̶a̶ ̶s̶e̶ ̶é̶ ̶v̶d̶d̶. Vitor - IRA ̶O̶ ̶p̶i̶s̶t̶o̶l̶e̶i̶r̶o̶ o maluco já saiu do grupo pq perdeu horário, acho que isso explica o pq. Boa noite!!! MDP é um fake que promove o Cyberbulling criado e postado por: MDP O post da meia-noite de hoje é contra o post da meia-noite ̶q̶u̶e̶?̶ MDP é um fake que promove o Cyberbulling no grupo ̶m̶e̶ ̶d̶e̶s̶c̶o̶b̶r̶i̶r̶a̶m̶ e o post da meia-noite tem que acabar, os motivos listo abaixo: O seu criador o MDP, utiliza o post pra incentivar o Cyberbullying contra outros membros do grupo, ̶N̶e̶n̶h̶u̶m̶a̶ ̶n̶o̶v̶i̶d̶a̶d̶e̶ ̶a̶t̶é̶ ̶a̶q̶u̶i̶ fazendo postagens maldosas que podem abalar psicologicamente a vítima, porém ele nunca fez uma postagem zoando ou com teorias malucas sobre si mesmo, o motivo é simples: ele é um fake, que espalha ódio e desordem entre grupos de gartic, sabia que ele não troca a foto de perfil há 4 anos? ̶p̶o̶r̶q̶u̶e̶ ̶é̶ ̶f̶e̶i̶o̶ ̶e̶ ̶s̶ó̶ ̶s̶a̶i̶u̶ ̶e̶s̶s̶a̶ ̶f̶o̶t̶o̶ ̶b̶o̶n̶i̶t̶a̶, isso é típico de um comportamento de fake, e as fotos que ele aparece com outras pessoas? Simples, ele pega do perfil de uma pessoa de verdade, até o nome dele é um nome Genérico: Matheus Pias Dereira, ̶V̶a̶l̶e̶u̶ ̶p̶a̶i̶,̶ ̶v̶a̶l̶e̶u̶ ̶m̶ã̶e̶ pesquisem no Face quantas pessoas têm cada um desses nomes ou sobrenomes, e a voz dele sequer foi ouvida no grupo do whats,ou no chat do face ou em nenhum outro lugar ̶N̶ã̶o̶ ̶é̶ ̶q̶u̶e̶ ̶é̶ ̶v̶e̶r̶d̶a̶d̶e̶?̶ . Além do post da meia-noite ele já fez diversas montagens e gozações contra os outros membros, como por exemplo: Selo ícaro, Capas de filmes, Montagem do Brondani com a camisa do Inter ̶I̶s̶s̶o̶ ̶n̶ã̶o̶ ̶é̶ ̶m̶o̶n̶t̶a̶g̶e̶m̶, e sabem tal “amiga” que xingou o Vitor e o Marmota, é ele mesmo em outro perfil, também já chamou os outros membros de xingamentos pesados como: Bocó, Bobão, Babaca, isso só prova que o objetivo dele é fazer cyberbullying com vocês. Por esses motivos devemos acabar com o Post da Meia-noite e banir o Fake MDP. ̶E̶s̶s̶e̶ ̶t̶e̶x̶t̶o̶ ̶é̶ ̶t̶ã̶o̶ ̶b̶o̶m̶ ̶q̶u̶e̶ ̶e̶u̶ ̶t̶e̶n̶h̶o̶ ̶q̶u̶e̶ ̶c̶o̶n̶c̶o̶r̶d̶a̶r̶ #DigaNãoAoCyberbulling #DigaNãoAoPostDaMeia-Noite #DigaNãoAoMDP De: Membro Politicamente correto do Grupo Boa Noite!!! Plano do Governo Grilense para acabar com qualquer vestígio do governo anterior. Criado e Postado por : MDP Projeto: "Acabar com qualquer vestígio do governo anterior": 1.Mudar a capa do grupo ✔ 2.Mudar os logos das competições✔ 3.Substituir o polêmico post da meia-noite por algo light(Foca). ✔ 4.Mudar a postagem fixa. ✔ 5.Criar uma nova competição pra fazer esquecerem de um certo multi-campeão das outras competições ✔ 6. Sumir com o clone do Gavião(fiel ao último governo) e conseguir apoio do verdadeiro.✔ 7.Fazer a mídia publicar um montagem do antigo presidente no exílio demonstrando apoio ao governo atual ✔ 8.Autorizar um post da meia-noite falando mal do governo para parecer que não é uma ditadura✔ 9.. Criar um grupo terrorista (autorizado e financiado pelo governo) para justificar a ditadura ̶t̶i̶p̶o̶ ̶u̶m̶ ̶c̶e̶r̶t̶o̶ ̶r̶e̶g̶i̶m̶e̶ ̶d̶i̶t̶a̶t̶o̶r̶i̶a̶l̶ ̶n̶a̶ ̶A̶m̶é̶r̶i̶c̶a̶ ̶l̶a̶t̶i̶n̶a̶. . 10. ̶I̶m̶p̶l̶a̶n̶t̶a̶r̶ ̶o̶ ̶c̶o̶m̶u̶n̶i̶s̶m̶o̶ Comprar a mídia(ainda to esperando). POST FOI APROVADO PELO ̶D̶I̶T̶A̶D̶O̶R̶ MAURICIO Boa Noite!!! Lista do Zampier Criado e Postado por : MDP O Brasil está perplexo pelos nomes que foram citados em mais uma delação premiada, dezenas de nomes na lista do ̶f̶a̶c̶h̶i̶n̶ Zampier. verifique se seu nome não está nela. Raffael Oliveira - Acusado de receber uma garrafa de Dolly Citrus para vender a Série B para o MDP. Thiago Henrique Brondani - Acusado de ter dado Mim Acher no comitê e quando foi presidente. Ulisses Dornelles - Acusado de ser vice. Matheus Dias Pereira - Acusado de pagar propina para os organizadores da série B e assim ficar com o título e também para os principais concorrentes. Mauricio Alves Vieira - Acusado de ser bonzinho demais e por isso perder um título. Marco Gavião - Acusado de levar o gartic a sério demais. Marmota - Acusado de pistolar. Vitor Oliveira - Acusado de assumir a presidência mas que ninguém lembra. ̶e̶ ̶d̶e̶ ̶s̶e̶r̶ ̶o̶ ̶a̶é̶c̶i̶o̶ ̶d̶o̶ ̶g̶r̶u̶p̶o̶ ̶. Mario Antonio Roncatto - Acusado de ser clubista. Rikelme e Alexandre D. Lagos - Acusados de serem cumplices ̶d̶e̶ ̶u̶m̶ ̶r̶e̶s̶g̶a̶t̶e̶ na construção da maior rivalidade do grupo Bernard Poupart - Acusado de ser comunista Diego Leandro Dias - Acusado de ter abandonado a foca da meia-noite por um dia. Ícaro Oliveira - Acusado de ser demente. Emerson Filho - Acusado de ser um pokemon. Yuri e Yuri - Acusados de terem o mesmo nome e isso me confundi. Gabriel Moreth - Acusado de tentar trazer o capetalismo pro grupo Felipe Flamarion - Acusado de voltar das cinzas e já conquistar um título. Thierry Lacerda Martins - Acusado de ser o MDP (Menor dos Paulistas). Caio Alandia Rodrigues - Acusado de dar Sarrada no Ar. Joao Batista Ilha - Acusado de ter sido esquecido pelo Mauricio no sorteio da copa Wilker Esteves - Acusado de trocar o Gartic por séries. Eliseu, Alex Gabriel, Arthur Nunes , Guilherme Pereira - Acusados de estarem no grupo e não jogarem Gartic. Boa noite!!! Grupo Terrorista MDP Criado e Postado por : MDP DENÚNCIA: Alguns membros do grupo fazem parte de um grupo terrorista conhecido pela sigla MDP ̶M̶a̶u̶r̶i̶c̶i̶o̶ ̶D̶i̶t̶a̶d̶o̶r̶ ̶P̶e̶r̶p̶e̶t̶u̶o̶? ̶M̶a̶r̶m̶o̶t̶a̶s̶ ̶D̶o̶m̶i̶n̶a̶r̶ã̶o̶ ̶o̶ ̶P̶l̶a̶n̶e̶t̶a̶? , MDP é a organização terrorista mais sádica que já pisou em nosso território, fazem o terror aparentemente sem propósito nenhum, ̶g̶r̶i̶t̶a̶m̶ ̶v̶a̶i̶ ̶c̶o̶r̶i̶n̶t̶h̶i̶a̶n̶s̶ ̶p̶r̶a̶ ̶a̶c̶o̶r̶d̶a̶r̶ ̶o̶s̶ ̶v̶i̶z̶i̶n̶h̶o̶s̶ segundo fontes super confiáveis e imparciais ̶E̶U̶, alguns membros do MDP seria o Thierry, ̶Z̶a̶m̶p̶i̶e̶r̶ e o Vitor, mas afinal o que esses ̶b̶a̶n̶d̶o̶ ̶d̶e̶ ̶b̶o̶b̶õ̶e̶s̶ terroristas querem? O lema do grupo: “Ver o estado pegar fogo”. Os principais objetivos do grupo são: - Trazer a #PAS pro grupo através de Bombas. F̶a̶z̶e̶r̶ ̶a̶t̶o̶r̶ ̶t̶e̶r̶r̶o̶r̶i̶s̶t̶a̶s̶ ̶f̶i̶n̶a̶n̶c̶i̶a̶d̶o̶s̶ ̶p̶e̶l̶o̶ ̶g̶o̶v̶e̶r̶n̶o̶ ̶m̶a̶u̶r̶i̶c̶i̶a̶n̶o̶ ̶a̶ ̶f̶i̶m̶ ̶d̶e̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶i̶f̶i̶c̶a̶r̶ ̶a̶ ̶d̶i̶t̶a̶d̶u̶r̶a̶ ̶q̶u̶e̶ ̶v̶i̶r̶á̶ ̶a̶ ̶s̶e̶g̶u̶i̶r̶.̶ - Atentado cortês ao que ficar de mimimi e chororo - Estabelecimento de uma democracia onde você pode votar em quem você quiser (Desde que seja em mim). - Poderes máximos ao presidente eleito em uma eleição livre (e com candidato único). - Que todas as opiniões sejam respeitadas (Desde que pensem igual a mim). - Ban eterno de 30 dias para todos os traidores do grupo (Aqueles que discordarem de mim). - Que o clubismo seja liberado (Apenas aos corintianos). ̶S̶ã̶o̶ ̶P̶a̶u̶l̶o̶ ̶é̶ ̶m̶e̶u̶ ̶p̶a̶i̶s̶. - Quem mandar o Ícaro comprar um monitor vai ser convidado por livre e espontânea força de coerção a dar seu monitor a ele - E o Palmeiras não tem mundial. POST FOI APROVADO PELO ̶D̶I̶T̶A̶D̶O̶R̶ MAURICIO Boa Noite!!! Candidato Extremista MDP Criado e postado por: MDP O post da meia-noite voltou e sei que vocês sentiram saudades. ̶S̶Q̶N̶, Hoje o post da meia-noite traz ao seu conhecimento o candidato de extrema-centro ao Presídio MDP( ̶M̶a̶i̶s̶ ̶D̶a̶n̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶P̶r̶o̶6̶) veja algumas declarações polemicas dele: -“Bandido bom é bandido Marmoto” ̶t̶i̶p̶o̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶l̶k̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶d̶e̶a̶d̶ ̶o̶u̶ ̶a̶ ̶g̶u̶e̶r̶r̶a̶ ̶m̶u̶n̶d̶i̶a̶l̶ ̶Z̶?̶ -“Vou mudar o nome do Grupo para Império dos Estados socialistas soviéticos unidos do FGA.” ̶O̶k̶,̶ ̶a̶c̶h̶o̶ ̶q̶u̶e̶ ̶t̶a̶v̶a̶ ̶u̶m̶ ̶p̶o̶u̶c̶o̶ ̶d̶r̶o̶g̶a̶d̶o̶ ̶q̶u̶a̶n̶d̶o̶ ̶e̶s̶c̶r̶e̶v̶i̶ ̶i̶s̶s̶o̶ - “Brondani vice” ̶P̶r̶a̶ ̶f̶a̶z̶e̶r̶ ̶o̶ ̶c̶a̶m̶p̶e̶o̶n̶a̶t̶o̶ ̶d̶a̶s̶ ̶c̶o̶l̶e̶g̶a̶s̶ ̶d̶e̶l̶e̶ - “Thierruim” ̶V̶e̶r̶d̶a̶d̶e̶ -“Estocaremos vento” -“Órgão excretor não reproduz” -“Mim acher vai ser proibido, a não ser que tenha mulheres e bebidas, aí vai ser liberado.” -"Proletários de todo o Gartic, uni-vos!" ̶N̶ã̶o̶ ̶s̶a̶b̶e̶ ̶o̶q̶u̶e̶ ̶é̶ ̶P̶r̶o̶l̶e̶t̶á̶r̶i̶o̶?̶ ̶p̶r̶o̶c̶u̶r̶a̶ ̶n̶o̶ ̶g̶o̶o̶g̶l̶e̶ -“Assim como os militares em 64 Impediremos que o grupo se torne uma Cuba” ̶S̶ó̶ ̶u̶m̶a̶ ̶S̶o̶m̶á̶l̶i̶a̶ ̶d̶a̶ ̶v̶i̶d̶a̶.̶ -“A maconha vai ser proibida”. -“O Cannabis vai ser legalizado”. -“As mulheres do grupo terão mais participação no meu governo”. ̶M̶a̶s̶.̶.̶.̶.̶.̶? -“Quando o BDF manda seu povo ao FGA, eles mandam pessoas que têm um monte de problemas e trazem estes problemas para nós. Eles trazem bandeiras, brasfoot, trazem o Icaro, são clubistas. Eu irei construir um muro. E farei o Thierry pagar por isso.” Esse post é anarcomunista!!! Boa noite. Vitória do ícaro leva a Terra a ser dominada pelas Marmotas Criado e postado por: MDP O post da meia-noite de Hoje vem de um futuro não muito distante, pegando um gancho numa ideia do Thierry. Esse é um relato de alguém que veio do futuro, pra nos alertar a não votar no ícaro, pq se ele vencer a eleição no FGA, a marmotas comunistas radiotivas vão dominar o mundo. "Olá meu nome é Peartree e eu vim do futuro, mais precisamente do ano 15 D.I (Depois do ícaro), A Terra virou um caos, as Marmotas comunistas radioativas escravizaram a humanidade, Brasil virou uma potência Capivariana e há uma pequena resistência humana, estes me enviaram para alertar o grupo do FGA pra não elegerem o ícaro, pois isso trará o fim da humanidade como a conhecemos, abaixo vou lhes contar a Cronologia dos eventos: Ano 2017 d.c ou Ano 0 do ícaro - Um grupo de Gartic chamado FGA elege o ícaro como presidente, como primeiro ato de seu governo, ícaro constrói um muro em volta do grupo FGA, depois nomeia o Brondani Vice-Presidente e Bernard Ministro de Guerra. Nicólas Maduro, Raúl Castro, o presidente da China, e aquele gordinho da Coréia do Norte que tem um nome engraçado e difícil de lembrar, se empolgam com a vitória do ̶L̶u̶l̶a̶ ícaro e fazem um acordo secreto Anticapitalismo. Ano 1 D.I - ícaro junto com seus amigos comunistas, lançam um ataque nuclear contra o ̶p̶a̶t̶o̶ ̶ Donald Trump que se defende Bostejando no Twitter. Putin revela que na Verdade a URSS nunca foi extinta, e que seu nome de Verdade é Josef Stalin, o Muro de Berlim nunca foi destruído,tudo não passou de uma ilusão, e militantes comunistas dão golpe pelo mundo todo, menos no Brasil, pq não precisa de comunistas pra estragar o que já está estragado. ano 2 D.I - A radiação resultante dos ataques nucleares fazem as marmotas e outros animais roedores legais como Capivaras se tornarem radioativas e ganham alguns poderes bizarros como raios laser nos olhos e no C… Ano 3 D.I - Sob influência do Bernard as Marmotas Radioativas se tornam comunistas, e declaram guerra contra a humanidade. Ano 4 D.I - Brondani é exilado do FGA por não ter feito o concurso das colegas. Ano 5 D.I - As Capivaras conquistam o Brasil, e o resto da América do Sul, menos Guiana, Guiana Francesa e Suriname, pq esqueceram que esses países existem. As marmotas atacam a URSS e os EUA lançando seus raios lazers em lugares estratégicos, como kremlin, a sede do Twitter e do Facebook e outras redes sociais q ninguém conhece. sem ter como revidar nas redes sociais, Trump se rende, Stalin se junta as marmotas, aquele gordinho coreano ameaça lançar uns mísseis, mas antes que ele termine de falar, uma marmota o extermina ̶é̶ ̶o̶ ̶q̶u̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶d̶o̶s̶ ̶q̶u̶e̶r̶e̶m̶o̶s̶ ̶f̶a̶z̶e̶r. Gabriel Koncheblablabla conquista o último reduto humano: o FGA, assim inicia-se a era das marmotas: Ano 6 D.I - As marmotas descobrem a cura do Câncer. Ano 7 D.I - As marmotas descobrem a cura da AIDS. Ano 8 D.I - As marmotas acabam com a fome no mundo. ̶m̶a̶t̶a̶n̶d̶o̶ ̶9̶0̶ ̶%̶ ̶d̶a̶ ̶p̶o̶p̶u̶l̶a̶ç̶ã̶o̶ Ano 9 D.I - As marmotas descobrem ̶o̶ ̶m̶u̶n̶d̶i̶a̶l̶ ̶d̶o̶ ̶P̶a̶l̶m̶e̶i̶r̶a̶s̶ Como viajar entre as galáxias. ̶n̶ã̶o̶ ̶q̶u̶e̶r̶ ̶d̶i̶z̶e̶r̶ ̶q̶u̶e̶ ̶o̶s̶ ̶v̶i̶a̶j̶a̶n̶t̶e̶s̶ ̶e̶s̶t̶a̶r̶ã̶o̶ ̶v̶i̶v̶o̶s̶.̶ Ano 10 D.I - As marmotas descobrem como acaba o desenho a caverna do Dragão. Ano 11 D.I - As marmotas provam que o comunismo funciona, e que o problema era a humanidade. Ano 12 D.I - O Brasil ganha pela primeira vez um Prêmio nobel, o vencedor é Jorge, a Capivara. Ano 13 D.I - As marmotas descobrem que Vampiros existem, e que há pelo menos 2 no Brasil. ̶S̶e̶r̶r̶a̶ ̶e̶ ̶T̶e̶m̶e̶r̶. Ano 14 D.I - As marmotas descobrem que a resposta sobre o Universo, a Vida e Tudo mais é 42. Ano 15 D.I - As marmotas inventam a máquina do tempo e nós humanos a roubamos para enviar um babaca pro passado. E foi assim em apenas 5 anos desde a eleição do B̶o̶l̶s̶o̶n̶a̶r̶o̶ ícaro a humanidade virou escrava das marmotas, nos 10 anos seguintes as marmotas descobriram várias coisas como a viagem no tempo permitindo que eu viaje pro passado pra alertar vocês e o Palmeiras ainda não tem mundial. Ass: Peartree" ̶E̶u̶ ̶j̶u̶r̶o̶ ̶q̶u̶e̶ ̶e̶s̶c̶r̶e̶v̶i̶ ̶i̶s̶s̶o̶ ̶s̶ó̶b̶r̶i̶o̶ Boa Noite. O ECC ESTÁ FALIDO? Criado e postado por: Marmota Essa é a teoria que começou no Arrozão, se espalhou para o país e chegou agora aqui no Brazil. O lendário Esporte Clube Cachoeira pode estar beirando a falência, e isso não é de agora... O declínio financeiro supostamente começou após o término da 3ª Copa, a que o Marmota ganhou em 2016, onde dívidas começavam a surgir no Arrozão pois alguns patrocinadores e investidores estavam cobrando muitos acordos em suas parcerias, gerando uma espécie de golpe no clube. A grana do título não foi o suficiente para bancar o golpe que a Languiru, empresa de laticínios de Teutônia-RS, fez durante a conquista da Copa. O primeiro fato da suposta falência é esse: o clube não estampa mais a empresa em seus uniformes há duas temporadas (2017 e 2018) Marmota apresentava a parte de trás do seu uniforme apenas para mostrar a marca, e pode perceber que nas últimas duas edições apenas a parte frontal foi apresentada. Com a premiação, Gabriel conseguiu amenizar um pouco de suas dívidas e teve grana para jogar a 5ª League e a 4ª Cup, que por sinal acabaram em 2017, e essa pausa enorme entre as duas competições matou o financeiro, até pelo motivo de que se ele ganhasse algum outro título a dívida seria novamente abafada e tranquilizada. Infelizmente isso não aconteceu e Marmota perdeu a Copa normalmente, a Copa apenas, pois a League é o segundo sinal de falência: o título estava encaminhado, mas por causa de sua crise Marmota não jogou as rodadas finais e perdeu o título que salvaria o clube na temporada de 2017, que é o próximo item que iremos citar. Marmota não jogou nada em 2017 além do amistoso 100 e do amistoso 101. Mas você sabe o porquê? Você vai dizer que ele pistolou, bom, se você concorda com isso é porque ele fez exatamente o que queria: dar uma simples "enganada" em vocês. Marmota NÃO PISTOLOU, ele teve que sair do grupo pois a crise financeira havia atingido de vez o clube e ele não teria como jogar absolutamente nada. "mas ele não foi o campeão de 2016? cadê a grana???". Então, o Campeão anual do FGA não teve premiação pelo motivo de que o Naming Rights da época (que era o extinto FPDB) estava em uma situação mortal e acabou sem grana, logo a premiação do Campeão anual não existiu. E como o próprio Marmota era o Presidente na época não revelou isso, até porque isso não interessava ninguém a não ser ele mesmo. Logo sair do grupo era a única opção se ele quisesse sonhar com outra era de conquistas. A Presidência foi passada ao Brondani e depois das eleições foi para o Mauricio, que pegou um grupo falido por causa do antigo Naming Rights. Para esconder isso mudou o nome e o logo do grupo, só que não adiantou nada, pois a grana que era pouca e os altos investimentos de reformulação não ajudaram a manter a temporada no ano inteiro, sendo assim ela foi terminada na metade e sem um campeão oficial. Mauricio Alves Vieira foi o cidadão que trouxe Marmota de volta ao grupo, aliás, isso era planejado desde a saída dele. O Grilo foi amigo e informou como estava a situação, nada além disso, inclusive doou um pouco da grana de seus títulos para o Gabriel em 2017 para fazer ele voltar e jogar o amistoso 100. Marmota ganhou, mas como era amistoso não tinha premiação nenhuma. E como ele fez pra sobreviver no grupo? simples, a fabricação de camisas é o que tem mantido o ECC de pé, e outra prova dessa parceria é o UMC, projeto que dava uniforme para times sem uniformes. A ideia do Maverick foi justamente para ajudar o Marmota, já que o único contrato que ele tinha era com a dupla Rikelagos, isso não gastava o seu dinheiro, mas também não dava nenhum retorno. O UMC foi feito para isso já que Ulisses, Brondani e Ícaro escolheram receber uniformes do Marmota e ajudar ele. A prova final dessa parceria é o 3º uniforme do ACFC e do ECC que foram anunciados ontem. Mauricio novamente ajudou Marmota, pois esse seu 3º uniforme foi desenhado pelo gaúcho, que recebeu uma pequena quantia pelo trabalho. Mesmo com tudo isso, a Puma e o Peruzzo não largaram o clube. A Puma porque ela não tem trabalho nenhum, quem fabrica e desenha os uniformes é o Marmota, a Puma apenas tem o logo estampado. O Peruzzo como é uma empresa regional não abandonou o ECC, pois o ECC dá muita visibilidade por se tratar de um clube multicampeão e de enormes proporções midiáticas no Brasil. Será que realmente é isso que aconteceu com o Marmota durante esse tempo? Jamais saberemos... Categoria:Deep Web